


Back

by Multifiiction



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Kylo will never be able to forget the day he lost you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Back

Kylo Ren, the ruler of all, the Supreme leader, the true possessor of the entire Galaxy was in grief.

And he knew it was his mistake. He allowed himself to have one great thing in his life, one person who pushed themselves into the dark just to be with him. A person who left the light, so they could be his.

Kylo will never forget the days he spent with you. All the amazing days, and moments you spent together. His mind and heart cannot forget them, especially the day he lost you. Although he wishes with every fiber of his being he would.

It started off like every other day, he woke up with you sleeping on his chest. In his eyes, you were the most gorgeous woman, especially during mornings, there was just something about mornings. The day went on pretty normal, he had his duties to fulfil, so he had to leave you in your shared chambers, it wasn’t unusual. Kylo often asked you to stay, so he would know you are safe. And after all, it was more like a little apartment than anything. Kylo wishes so much that he would have held you just a bit tighter, he would have smelled your hair just a bit longer before he had to leave, little did he know it that it will be the last time he ever held, smelled or felt you.

He went on with his day, when suddenly, his heart began to ache. His whole being began to tremble. This was something he never felt before, so he instantly ran to find you.

To his shock he found the door to your chambers broken in, what once was your home, vandalized, objects that were on the shelves, left and broken on the ground. But the most horrible sight of it all, the blood.

Oh so much blood, on the floor, rugs, and handprints on the wall.

The sight would made many of the troopers that came with him sick. Especially when they found your body.

Kylo’s mind went blank. As you laid there, motionless, not breathing, with broken bones, blood all over you.

This was no ordinary assassination, this was the complete annihilation of The Supreme Leader’s wife. 

Kylo never wished to see the result of the brutal murder. He wished to remember you as you lived in his memories, smiling, beautiful with shining eyes.

And of course it didn’t take long for the rage to consume him. With his loss, depression and grief, the person or people responsible needed to pay.

Kylo knew he needed revenge, but this revenge he planned to be something to show his enemies that no one can do this to him.

And sure enough, his wrath came upon those who hurt his Queen. He buried you on a beautiful planet, one that he planned to bring you for your anniversary, one that he would have asked you to start a family with him, but know all his plans didn’t meant nothing.

Nothing mattered anymore. Kylo lost the best thing in his life, the one thing that kept everything moving, suddenly nothing mattered, not his title, not his place, not his training.

Everything was meaningless, dull, everything lost its colour with you.

And ever since he heard that there might be a possibility of getting you back, he was determined.

Suddenly he was leaving his chambers again, suddenly the helmet he used to wear was back on his head, and suddenly his life had a purpose again.

Kylo heard theories about a witch who spoke with the dead. And as he followed that information, he surely found himself sitting in a tiny room, surrounded by candles on a chair that was too small for his well-built body. The woman in front of him, he knew she was over hundreds of years old, yet she still looked young.

“I know why you are here, Mr Ruler of the entire galaxy. You wish to have back what was taken from you. The question is, what are you willing to give for exchange?” The woman’s voice he found disgusting. But he needed her help.

“Name the price.” Kylo knew the witch would be crafty, but he was surprised when all she wanted was money. Money, something he can more than easily get.

And once the witch was wealthy, she did what she needed to. Kylo watched in amazement and sceptically as the witch spoke in another language he didn’t recognize. He watched as the candles went out, not moving an inch, the candles came back and the witch spoke up.

“She is back where she belongs, you will find her once you return to your home. But beware, she might not be the same or might not remember you, I cannot control that.”

“If you failed, I’ll be back to personally kill you.” the witch feared for her life, Kylo was very intimidating when he was angry after all.

So when Kylo returned home, he stopped right before the door, the door that held him inside for so long after you left. And even if the place was fully cleaned like nothing happened, he can still see the blood everywhere, your blood.

He put the code into the keypad with a shaking hand. The door hissed open.

“You are back early!” called your sweet voice. The door closed behind Kylo and he saw you approach. “Why are you wearing that? You always take it off before you come back to me.”

He couldn’t believe it. It was you. And you behaved as if nothing happened. He fell on his knees and started sobbing. This alarmed you as you moved to help him. You pulled the helmet off his head and placed it on the floor.

“Darling, what is it?” you sounded so worried.

“I lost you.” was all he could say, all the pent up sadness, yet he never once cried, all of that came out now as you stood in front of him finally.

“What are you talking about? You just left a few minutes ago. What happened?” Kylo knew he needed to tell you.

“You died, Y/N. You died two years ago. I buried you. I grieved you, and I revenged you.”

“What?”

“And then, a year ago, I heard that there was a witch who can bring the dead back for great money, she did. I cannot believe you don’t remember you dying.”

“I-I-I We just woke up, I went to wash my face and when I came to get my tea, you were ready to leave to have a meeting. You said goodbye and hugged me. Kylo it was a few minutes ago.”

“No, Y/N. That was two years ago.” the way he shook his head, the way he broke down, and the way he spoke made you realize that he wasn’t joking. You felt like throwing up, you tried to wrap your head around the whole situation. “But I finally have you back.” he said as he hugged you so close to him, it was hard for you to breathe a little.

It took you a long time to wrap your head around the whole situation. To make it more real, Kylo took you to your own grave. He showed you the tombstone he craved himself. He also talked a lot. Something which was very out of character of him to do since he normally only talked when he felt it was absolutely necessary. He told you about the way he blamed himself for your death, the way he almost lost all hope.

But one thing he never ever talked about is how you died. You never asked, and he was relieved for that. He did tell you the person who ordered your death, but he never talked about the way he found you that day.

There were two days, in Kylo’s life that he could never forget, the day he lost you and the day he got you back.


End file.
